Assassin
by bunnielle
Summary: It has been fifteen years since Anzu Mazaki's family was killed. Now, at 20, Anzu is desperately trying to save her last friend's life as an assassin. Her newest assignment is to kill Seto Kaiba. What happens when love blossoms?


Author's Notes: I'm having writer's block with Desert Rose *crying* so I'm trying to write a couple more ficcies, and in the meantime, get my flow of creativity and inspiration back. Anyways, this is a Seto/Anzu and a Joey/Mai fic! Enjoy, and please R+R. Now, on with the fiction! I present to you fanfic readers, ASSASSIN.  
  
* * *  
  
Cold blue eyes looked out into the sun setting on the horizon, red streaks settling down to welcome the blue-black night. The girl closed her eyes once more. "One more year without them." She shut her eyes tightly and sank down as tears encompassed her beautiful pale features.  
  
Twenty-year-old Anzu Mazaki was standing on the terrace of her house - the house that had been sold, rented, and sold once more. Now all that remained of the battered house was the SOLD sign once more. Another family was going to be moving in two weeks later.  
  
Slowly and silently, the woman thought of her past. It was that fateful day - January 14th. She remembered it clearly, even after nine years. Her mother had gone out shopping, and her father had to work overtime.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
"You stay and be good, okay, Anzu? I'm just going out shopping for Daddy's gift." Mrs. Mazaki smiled.  
  
"Okay, Mommy." A chibi, big-eyed Anzu nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you." Mrs. Mazaki addressed Yugi's grandfather. "I should be back in about two hours." She bent down, and kissed Anzu's head. "Daddy's working late tonight. Bye! I'll see you soon, okay?"  
  
Anzu nodded back.  
  
**~Present~**  
  
"That was the last time she saw me. She lied! And I only saw her during her funeral!" Anzu felt like crying, but she couldn't, or she'd turn soft again, and open herself to the world once more.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
"Is this the Motou residence?" A skinny policewoman with tousled red hair pulled back into a bun and emerald eyes curved at a slant, with another tall, six foot three tall Japanese policeman with dark hair and dark eyes, stepped into the Game Shop.  
  
Mr. Motou stepped from behind the counter. "Yes, it is. Are you interested in anything?" He asked.  
  
"No." The man replied. "I'm Yue Hakasho, and my lovely American bride, Kate. We are policemen and detectives, and we would like to question you about your next-door neighbors. Where is their daughter?"  
  
"Right here!" The tiny five-year-old girl jumped out.  
  
"What's wrong, Grandpa?" A chibi Yugi asked (Author's Notes: Soooo kawaii!).  
  
"Yes, what is the matter?" Mr. Motou asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for the little girl." Kate glanced mournfully at the young girl.  
  
"Her mother was shot at the mall by a crazed murderer, and her father was killed in a car crash on impact by a drunk driver." Yue spilt.  
  
Anzu's eyes trembled with fear, and she tightened the grasp on her doll, and dug her nails into Yugi's arm. "Mommy! Daddy! What have you done to them?" She whispered viciously.  
  
"What will happen to the child?" Mr. Motou asked calmly.  
  
"Foster home, unless someone adopts her, or her relatives adopt her. She's an orphan, Mr. Motou." Kate replied, looking down at the girl, who was having a mental breakdown. She was sitting in a corner, with a boy with multi-colored hair.  
  
**~Present~**  
  
Anzu smiled weakly at the thought of Yugi. Her smile quickly dissipated when she remembered his bedridden state. He had leukemia. It was a deadly disease. "Yugi, don't leave me. Not like everyone else did."  
  
"You want money to help cure your friend?" A hooded man with a dark gray cloak on stood in shadows.  
  
"Huh?" Anzu stood up, ready to defend herself.  
  
"Relax, Anzu. It's only me." The man pulled off his hood, to reveal a handsomely chiseled face. His hair was neatly cut and perfectly trimmed, and sunglasses covering insolent hazel-gray eyes.  
  
"Jimmie!" Anzu leapt up, and bowed respectfully to her boss.  
  
"I have an assignment for you that was can discuss in my limousine." Jimmie motioned for the cautious chocolate-haired girl to step into the richly styled limousine. "Now we can talk, my dear little assassin." He laughed.  
  
Anzu cringed as she remembered her profession. In order to survive and take care of Yugi after his grandfather died, she had to take the job as an assassin. It was a high-paying job, and she was able to take care of her last friend.  
  
She had killed many and seduced many just by her looks and charm, but she was still a virgin. She didn't believe in becoming a prostitute for money. She was an assassin. She had been trained from when she was ten- years-old.  
  
**~Flashback~**  
  
"Mommy!" Anzu winced as the whip lashed at her again.  
  
Her instructor barked at her. "You are an assassin, Mazaki, not a wimp! An assassin, you hear! You hear me???" Her coach grabbed by the collar of her shirt.  
  
**~Present~**  
  
Trained in all the fields of martial arts by the top martial artists in the world, and she learned gymnastics - cartwheels, back flips, handsprings, and she learned ballet to be limp and graceful.  
  
"What's my next assignment?" Anzu asked, becoming cold and heartless. She was an assassin. A part of her was an assassin. She had a cold heart that everybody knew, except for on January 14th. That was her moment of grief and mourning.  
  
Taking out a leather brown suitcase, Jimmie smiled devilishly. He took out a picture of the handsomest man Anzu had ever seen. "Twenty-one- year-old Seto Kaiba. CEO to KaibaCorp, billionaire, and all that other stuff. He's the richest man in America. That's your next job."  
  
"Does it require me to change identities? I'm not too good at that." Anzu nervously fingered her skirt.  
  
"No. You will remain Anzu Mazaki. You've had too many identities already. Consider it your bonus. If you kill the CEO, I'll pay you ten million dollars."  
  
Anzu nearly fainted. TEN MILLION DOLLARS! The most she had ever been paid by the man at one time was $300,000 and she had used it to pay for Yugi's health. "I won't fail you, boss. I'll kill that CEO before you can say 'Seto Kaiba.' He'll be a sinch." Anzu smirked . "All the information is inside this portfolio." Jimmie handed over the briefcase to Anzu, and she took and stepped out of the car when Jimmie rolled down the car window. "One last thing I have to tell you."  
  
Anzu nodded, and leaned in to hear. "What is it?"  
  
"Whatever you do, do NOT fall in love with the CEO. I have sent ten spies after him, and one by one they have toppled over with love. He had them jailed after that. He is a very clever man. Win his love, and then kill him. I repeat, do not fall in love with Seto Kaiba. Understand?" Jimmie's stern voice seemed just as serious as his cold eyes.  
  
"Crystal clear." Anzu smirked, and walked back to her battered apartment to read about her job.  
  
**~Anzu's Apartment ~**  
  
Anzu walked into her apartment, tired. She looked around tiredly at her room. In the center of the room was a neatly made bed with a nightstand and drawers, with a closet full of fancy clothes like another other girl. But the other end of her room was different.  
  
There was a huge mahogany desk made of polished wood that had scraps and papers full of writing. There was swivel chair, and the bookshelves were stuffed with huge, thick books with bad binding. Volumes of encyclopedias, dictionaries, books of fairytales and lands faraway, and poetry, books on great heroes and mysteries, romances and more were everywhere.  
  
There was one big red book on the table; composed of all the schemes and strategies Anzu had come up with. A mat was folded up in a corner to help Anzu practice her fighting skills, and the lighting was dim, almost ghostly.  
  
'I won't let Jimmie down. That ten million dollars could save Yugi's life, and if not, extend it for a few more years. He's all I have left. This Seto Kaiba won't stand a chance against me. Anyways, he must be really hard to kill if ten spies have already been after him. But, they aren't Anzu Mazaki.' Anzu smirked at her own thought.  
  
Anzu fumbled through the portfolio. 'I'm going to be his secretary? How did I get reduced to the rubble of a personal secretary? Jimmie is giving me a hard time if I have to be a personal secretary. I'll have to make it work myself.'  
  
She shrugged it off and again glanced at the picture of the man. He had a perfect face - deep, cold sapphire blue eyes, and chocolate-colored her just like hers. She looked at the picture over and over - she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the reflection. It was like a magnet - drawing her to it.  
  
Anzu shook her head and stayed up the rest of the night devising a plan for ways to kill the CEO (Author's Notes: Freaky, you don't usually see an innocent-looking twenty-year-old woman up all night trying to figure out ways to KILL somebody *shivers*).  
  
* * * Author's Notes: Did you like it? I just can't get away from the assassin edge! This is a change from Anzu/Yami, because I wanted to try Anzu/Seto out. Please R+R! 


End file.
